


Come Back To Me

by gmcraealva



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Eventual Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmcraealva/pseuds/gmcraealva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is accidentally exposed to a substance and regresses into a 3-year-old. Bucky sorts himself out and gives himself a mission, keep Steve safe and raise him until this can be sorted out. </p><p>PS. I don't know how long this will be but I hope this doesn't turn into one of those "oops, I only meant to write 2 chapters have 75,000 words of angst and fluff" fics but knowing my luck it might.</p><p>PSS. This is my first time writing what will turn into Stucky (way later. Baby steve first. And steve will be an adult when this does happen. *hint* *hint*) so we'll see how this goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Brianna_Daughter_of_Hades for being a wonderful beta and helping through the rough spots....Including the freaking name that I could not think of to save my life.

Steve was running the factory as fast as he could, trailing after Bucky as more and more HYDRA goons chased them around the giant vats that held who knows what. He looked up to see Bucky sprinting across the tops of the giant vats. It takes him all of 3 seconds to vault himself up the stairs on a nearby vat and chase after him. Steve was drawing closer and closer … until a vat opened under him. Steve didn't even have time to hold his breath before he was plunged into the bright purple goo beneath him. He choked on several mouthfuls before he could swim his way out of the jello-like mixture. He had to shatter the glass of the vat with his shield to escape, and the remaining liquid spilled out across the floor. Steve didn't look back as he took off after Bucky. He found him backed into a corner surrounded by HYDRA goons with cattle prods. It took Steve and Bucky all of 2 minutes to knock them all out. Steve looked out across the floor then doubled over in pain. He threw up before collapsing into the mess of purple goo. When Bucky turned around from knocking out yet another goon, he came face to face with Steve Rogers. Only something was wrong and it took Bucky a minute to snap free of the Winter Soldier and figure it out. Steve was a baby. Well kinda. He was more like a toddler, 3 maybe 4. Unlike the skinny, sickly face Bucky expected from his memories, Steve was chubby like babies were supposed to be. Then Bucky noticed he was naked, covered only by this oversized clothes and purple goop. His shield was somehow proportional to his form and still strapped to his arm. Bucky scooped him up, wrapped him in his coat and disappeared.


End file.
